


Professor Theseus Scamander

by auror_colour



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auror_colour/pseuds/auror_colour
Summary: Day 4: Alternate UniverseFBWeek2019Theseus Scamander as a teacher of defence against the dark arts.Leta Lestrange as a student in Hogwarts.I'm sorry about the grammatical errors. English isn’t my native language.
Relationships: Leta Lestrange/Theseus Scamander
Kudos: 8
Collections: Fantastic Beasts Week 2019





	Professor Theseus Scamander

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: Alternate Universe  
> FBWeek2019  
> Theseus Scamander as a teacher of defence against the dark arts.  
> Leta Lestrange as a student in Hogwarts.  
> I'm sorry about the grammatical errors. English isn’t my native language.

”He must...there you are. Professor Scamander…”

Leta closed her mouth. Theseus seemed asleep on the lawn behind the library. There is a his blue necktie beside him.

“If you leave your necktie like that, It may be stolen by Pixie.”

Leta giggled. She fold his tie and put it in his jacket pocket. She watched at his face. The soft sunlight of spring shined his brown hair brighter than usual.

Professor Theseus Scamander came for Defense against the dark arts classes that has been closed since last week. Leta heard about him a lot from Newt who is her best friend and his younger brother. So Leta didn’t care about him at first because of his impression was’t good. Professor Theseus Scamander is smart, friendly, tall and handsome. He immediately become the focus of attention for female students. Honestly, she thought he was cool. But she didn’t want to act like other girl.

”uh…”

Theseus mumbled something.  
Leta glanced at him. He was still sleeping and his lips were slightly opened. It seemed soft. Her heart pounded.  
What happened to me?  
She had no idea what this feeling is. It’s similar to Newt’s feelings, but a little different. 

A large hand thrown out by the side of the body. Think about touching his long fingertip. But she was afraid of thinking if he wake up.

”I shouldn’t …”

She shook her head. But a little curiosity and mischief sprung up in her mind. She kept her breath and watched his face carefully to confirm that he is sleeping well.  
She took a deep breath and she brought her face to his large chest. A regular heartbeat was heard over the gray vest. While smelling his faint fragrance and listening his heartbeat, she seem to be able to grasp her feelings for him.  
But she didn’t want to realize it right now.  
There will be some time before the lunch break is over.

"only a little…"

She lay down next to him quietly. She felt safe and comfortable beside him. She closed her eyes after being invited to a pleasant sleep in the afternoon.

Two hours later ─

There were two people was arguing while running beside the Quiditch stadium.

”Why didn't you wake me up! I missed Potions class because of you!”

He rolled his eyes.

“Wow? I don't know what your timetable is. Why was you sleeping on me when I was resting alone?”

Leta’s cheeks flushed.

“That's ... That's not of your business! I don't have time to talk with you! I'll be late in the next class!”

”I think you should be more careful to a man…”

“Professor Scamander is so annoying! That’s why Newt runs from you!”

”...Now, you hurt me. Miss Leta Lestrange.”

Theseus sighed deeply.


End file.
